Your Turn
by braytheist
Summary: Roman has always been the top in all of his relationships, but tonight Dean is determined to change that . Slash.


AN: inspired by a gif my friend sent me from between Roman and Dean bsck in NXT. If you read it please leave a review. 3 Sorry for any erros, wrote this up within an hour and it was done on my phone.

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose arrived to their hotel a little after one in the morning, both exhausted and sore from their long night. Roman just wanted a shower and to go to sleep, but his shaggy haired boyfriend had other things in mind for the evening. Once they got upstairs, Roman took a shower first, while Dean consumed a beer. When he emerged, in nothing but his tight boxer briefs, Dean grinned at him.

"What?" Roman asked, using a towel to dry his long black hair

"Nothing." Dean continued to grin as he got up from the bed and went to shower himself

Roman shook his head and laid down on the bed, propping himself up on the pillows and scrolling through Twitter while he waited for his boyfriend.

Dean emerged from the bathroom a short time later and licked his lips at the sight of Roman's nearly naked, muscular body laid out on the bed. He crossed the room and eased himself on the bed, crawling up to Roman. Straddling his waist, Dean leaned down and took Roman's mouth into a heated, rough kiss. Roman moaned and put his phone down, his tongue meeting Dean's. He wasn't particularly in the mood, but he could never say no to his lunatic.

Dean's hands moved over Roman's chest and wrapped around his neck as they continued to make out. Roman's hands moved down to grab at Dean's ass roughly, his fingers digging through the material of his boxers and causing the younger man to moan into his mouth. Dean stopped before Roman could go any further, and looked down into his boyfriend's seductive grey eyes.

"I'm topping tonight" Dean informed his man

Roman raised an eyebrow and laughed

"Like hell you are."

"I am, so accept it now or we'll do this the hard way." Dean moved off of Roman and gave him a chance to not put up a fight and assume the position. Roman chose to not move. Dean shrugged. It was going to have to be the hard way, then, and Dean Ambrose was just fine with that. He got off the bed and grabbed Roman by his ankle, yanking him hard so that his body slid down the bed. Roman let out a yelp and swatted at Dean but the younger man just held on tight. He used his other arm to grab Roman's shoulder and flip him over. Roman yelled and swore, and kicked and fought, but Dean was just as strong as Roman was and overpowered him easily.

"Dean I swear to God!" Roman shouted, trying to grab at the head of the mattress and pull himself away.

Dean slapped Roman's clothed ass hard before grabbing the hem of his boxer briefs and yanking them down the older man's large thighs. Dean used his lower body weight to hold Roman down as he pulled Roman's hair, lifting his head up.

"You can grab the lube or I'll just use spit. Choice is yours" Dean whispered into his lovers ear

Roman grunted at Dean in response but grabbed the lube he had placed on the nightstand earlier. Dean let go of Romans hair and snatched it from Roman's hand, popped open the top, and squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers. Roman jumped at the feel of Dean's fingers at his virgin hole, and gripped the sheets in front of him as he prepared himself.

"Relax, baby. It's gonna feel so good, I promise. You're going to see why Seth and I love it so much."

Dean rubbed Romans back as he slipped one finger in, pausing so Roman could adjust before sliding in a second finger. Dean fingered Romans ass for a minute, scissoring his fingers so he was stretched out. Roman began to moan at the feel of Dean finger fucking him, and he had to admit it felt pretty good. Dean slid a third finger in, and Roman let out a list filled growl.

"Oh yeah.." Dean sighed, pumping his fingers in and out of Roman "That's it. Feels good doesn't it? Just wait until I bury my dick in you."

"Fuck..Dean!" Roman gripped the sheets tighter, raising his hips off the bed "Harder!"

"What was that?" Dean smirked and Roman could hear the amusement in his voice

"Harder, asshole. Goddammit!"

Roman pushed his hips back and whined as Dean removed his fingers.

"Don't fucking move" Dean ordered before getting up from the bed.

He wiped his hand off on a towel, before stripping himself of his underwear. He climbed back behind Roman and ran his hand over the Samoans ass. Roman got up on his knees, giving Dean better access. He closed his eyes and wondered at how it would feel to be pounded in the was by another man. He loved fucking his boys, but to him it wasn't any different than a vagina, and he had never had any interest in being topped by anyone. He was always the dominate, it was just in his nature, just as Seth and Dean were natural submissives. Roman didn't have to wonder for long, as Dean was lining up his dick sick at Romans hole. Both men let out a loud growl as Dean entered his lover, slowly pushing himself inside so as not to hurt him.

"Holy shit." Roman moaned, his ass feeling full.

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked

"No, baby." Roman assured him

"Good."

Dean pushed down on Romans back so that the slightly shorter man's torso and head were laying on the bed. Dean began a steady thrust, biting his lip at the feel of Romans tight ass squeezing around his cock.

"I wish Seth could see how fucking sexy you looked right now"

"Shut up." Roman grunted through Dean's thrusts "Fuck me already, I know you can do better than that"

"Oh? I thought you didn't want it but now you're begging for it?" Dean asked

"I am NOT begging, Ambrose. I'm ordering you to fucking pound me through the bed."

"As you wish"

Dean gripped Romans hip with one hand and wrapped his other hand in Romans hair and proceeded to pound deep into his Samoan lover.

"Fuck!" Dean hissed, trying to hold back his orgasm as long as he could.

Roman was a snarling, cursing mess as the head of Dean's cock slammed against his prostate. He reached his hand underneath his waist to grab into his dick, lifting himself up slightly so he could stroke himself.

The sounds of moans, growls, and the two men's bodies slamming together filled the room. Roman was feeling something he never had before, and he was angry with himself for not trying it before now. The feeling of Dean's thick cock dock in him brought him to a new level of ecstasy and pretty soon he was right on the edge of orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Dean. I'm gonna cum. Don't stop!" Roman fists his cock hard and fast, letting out an animalistic growl as his orgasm was finally reached. Cum spurt from his dick and landed all over the sheets and his hand, but he didn't care. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

The sound of Roman cumming and the tightening of his muscles around his cock sent Dean over the edge too. He dug his short nails into Romans hips, giving one final hard thrust as he released his seed inside his lover. Roman collapsed on th bed, not caring that he was laying in his own semen. Dean fell on top of him and painted, trying to catch his breath .

"Fuck" Roman whispered

"I told you that you'd love it." Dean said, wrapping his arms around his lover and burying his head in the mass of sweaty hair flowing down his back.

"Seth is NEVER to hear about this. Do you understand me?" Roman said

"Yes, Daddy" Dean giggled and Roman rolled his eyes as the two drifted off to sleep


End file.
